My One Little Sunshine
by DeiChi
Summary: Melihatmu dari kejauhan saja jantungku hampir copot. Apalagi kalau dari dekat... Chapter 2, UPDATED! :
1. Himitsu

**My One Little Sunshine**

**Story © DeiChi**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**A/N : OOC, Gaje, NO FLAME, R n R**

**DeiChi's Note :**

Yatta ~ sekian lama, akhirnya aku bangkit dari kubur. Saya akan kembali dengan NaruHina, dulu saya bikin fic pairing ini di Facebook. Minna, selamat membaca ya ~

* * *

><p>"Kamu ngeliat siapa sih, Hinata?" tanya Sakura, kepada Hinata yang mengintip dari tembok. Dari pertengahan semester, dia selalu seperti ini. Sepertinya Hinata suka sama seseorang.<p>

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa kok.." kata Hinata terbata-bata, mukanya bersemu merah.

"Kamu ini, nggak pernah frontal kayak aku ya." kata Sakura, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Kamu pasti ngerti kok, Sakura-chan.." kata Hinata. Lalu ia pergi pulang bersama sahabatnya yang berambut _pink_ itu.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, mereka lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat. Biasanya mereka ada kerja kelompok di sekolah, makanya mereka pulang sesore ini.

"Hmm.. Hinata?" tanya Sakura ditengah jalan.

"Iya, Sakura-chan?" jawab Hinata dengan muka agak terkejut.

"Sebenarnya tadi itu kamu ngeliatin siapa sih?" Sakura berhenti berjalan.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kamu pasti ngerti kok." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku selalu bilang ke kamu; tentang apa yang aku suka, apa yang aku benci, permasalahanku dan apapun itu lah. Sekarang gantian dong.." Sakura memohon pada sahabatnya yang berambut _indigo_ ini.

"_Well_, aku jadi nggak tahan kalau Sakura-chan pasang tampang begitu.." Hinata meringis, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata.." Sakura memohon lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi janji ya nggak ngasih tau siapa-siapa?" kata Hinata, semburat merah di pipinya mulai menghiasi pipinya. Hinata menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya aku janji." Sakura mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hinata.

Butuh jeda satu menit untuk menunggu Hinata membuka mulutnya, Sakura tahu kebiasaan sahabatnya ini. Sakura menunggunya sabar, karena ia tahu Hinata bukanlah orang yang langsung siap ketika melakukan sesuatu.

"Namanya..." Hinata mulai memberi jawaban.

"Iya...?" kata Sakura yang tidak sabar.

"uumm..."

"Iya...?"

"U-uzumaki Naruto.." akhirnya Hinata ucapkan juga jawaban yang dinanti Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Naruto adalah siswa terpopuler kedua setelah Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Sifat Naruto dan Hinata saling bertolak belakang. Naruto urakan, bisa dibilang sifatnya agak cacat, aktif dan populer. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, pemalu, baik, tidak terlalu aktif dan juga tidak bisa dibilang populer.

"K-kenapa m-mukamu terkejut sekali, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, mata lavendernya membesar, sorot matanya penuh tanya.

"_I-iie, betsu ni_." kata Sakura, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cinta itu nggak perlu alasan, ya?" tambah Sakura. Hinata agak bingung dengan perkataan yang ditambahkan oleh Sakura.

"Oh iya, sudah sampai rumah, aku masuk rumah ya! Jya ne, Sakura-chan.." kata Hinata, melambaikan tangannya yang mungil kepada Sakura. Lalu, gadis indigo itu masuk ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat besar.

Sakura melihat bayangan Hinata yang semakin mengecil sampai ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Jalanan sudah semakin sepi, gadis berambut pink itu segera berlari menuju rumahnya yang sederhana.

~TBC~

A/N : Minna, klik link di bawah ini ya! Arigatou


	2. Homework

**My One Little Sunshine**

**Disclaimer** :

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : NaruHina

**Warning** : AU, OOC, gaje. Don't like, don't read. No FLAME, review please.

**Summary** : Melihatmu dari kejauhan saja jantungku hampir copot. Apalagi kalau dari dekat...

**Author's Note** : Huwaah, sudah lama aku nggak update MOLS ini. Maaf sudah menunggu lama, minna! *bows* soalnya aku mulai hari ini libur rapotan. Jadi aku baru mulai update fic berchapter sekarang. Gomen ne . Fic ini dipersembahkan buat readers, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa... Maaf kalo ini fict yang gaje.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pintu kelas itu menggeser, seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ datang bersama sahabatnya, "_Ohayou, minna!"_ seru sahabatnya yang berambut _pink_ itu.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura_-chan, _Hinata!_" _sapa balik pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu, dengan sebuah cengiran malu-malu.

Gadis yang disapa Hinata itu melambaikan tangannya kecil, ia rasa mukanya memerah, lebih merah dari tomat. Orang yang disukainya, menyapanya. Jantung Hinata hampir copot saking senangnya.

Sakura cekikikan melihat Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu. _Naruto sudah mengubah hidupnya..._batin Sakura. Ia segera menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di tengah-tengah dan menaruh tasnya.

Hinata sendiri berada di bangku yang terletak pojok belakang dekat jendela. Mata _lavender_nya melihat keluar jendela, ke arah lapangan. Disitu, ia melihat kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji, yang sedang membantu teman-temannya mengumpulkan bola-bola yang berada di penjuru lapangan. Hinata mengagumi kakaknya. Neji itu serba bisa, tidak malu-malu dan dewasa. Neji pun berhasil menggaet hati Tenten, idola satu sekolah. Hinata ingin seperti Neji, yang serba bisa itu.

"Hinata! Kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika belum?" tanya Naruto, mengagetkan Hinata. Lagi-lagi, semburat merah itu muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Kamu kenapa, Hinata? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto, meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya dikening Hinata. Semburat dipipi Hinata makin menjadi.

"E-eh, a-aku tidak sakit, kok, Naruto_-kun_..." Hinata menegaskan keadaan dirinya. "Dan lagi, aku sudah mengerjakan PR nya juga. Kamu mau pinjam, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hehehe, kau sudah tahu kedokku ya, Hinata! Aku jadi malu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Tapi benarkah aku boleh meminjamnya, Hinata?" muka Naruto kali ini yang mulai merah.

Hinata menyodorkan buku dengan sampul birunya kepada Naruto, "Tentu saja kau boleh meminjamnya, Naruto-kun..."

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata. Naruto merasa ia mendapat penyelamat, karena Naruto sama sekali belum mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Woi, anak orang itu, woi!" celetuk Shikamaru yang sedang menyalin tugas temannya. Ternyata sama saja kelakuan mereka.

"Berisik! Aku tahu Hinata anak orang, tahu!" balas Naruto, sambil terus memeluk Hinata. Hinata pingsan dengan wajah merah dipelukan Naruto. "Hinata, maaf ya... Hinata?" Naruto melihat Hinata yang pingsan. Naruto jadi panik. "Tolong! Hinata pingsan!"

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat keras dikepala Naruto, itu tangannya Neji. "Dasar bodoh, lain kali kubunuh kau, kalau kau melakukan hal ini lagi!" bentak Neji.

"_Gomen_,"

"Huh,"

.

~oOo~

.

"Cieee... Yang tadi dipeluk Naruto..." goda Sakura sambil menjawil lengan Hinata.

"Hentikan, Sakura-_chan_, kau membuatku malu," kata Hinata dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Tuh 'kan sudah ada perkembangan, Hinata-_chan,_"

"Hahaha, Sakura-_chan_ bisa saja. Naruto-_kun_ hanya berterimakasih karena aku membolehkan dia untuk menyalin tugasku," kata Hinata. "Lagipula, aku tak tahan jika ia terus-terusan dihukum sama Tsunade-_sensei_,"

"Hahaha, kau memang gadis yang baik, ya, Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura mengelus rambut _indigo_ milik Hinata. "Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, Naruto akan menyatakan cintanya padamu," Sakura sukses membuat pipi Hinata makin merah.

"Sakura-_chan, _hentikan!" Hinata memohon. "Ayo kita pulang, Neji-_niichan_ akan mengkhawatirkanku..."

"Baiklah," Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata. Mereka pulang bersama-sama

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

.

* * *

><p>AN : Terima kasih buat review dan sarannya, minna! Terutama buat NHL-chan, OraRi HinaRa, Sladhyna Galaxy, Light of Leviathan, Nummyyumy123, NaHi's Lover dan semua reader. Maaf saya banyak salah dan saya lemot, dan terima kasih untuk waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk membaca fic saya. Hontou ni arigatou! Review, kritik dan sarannya lagi ya. Chi tidak terima FLAME. Arigatou.


End file.
